I'm with you
by HyperHannah483
Summary: song fic. After Edward's mother dies, he runs outside, only to be comforted by Roy who goes after him.


Ed POV

Her eyes were heavy, they began to close slowly. I could feel her grip loosen around my hand . This couldn't be it. She had to stay. She started muttering incoherent words. She asked us to be good boys, she made us promise. She said we would be okay, that dad would come home. I knew he wouldn't . Then she breathed out slowly, sighing almost. Then gently, as if she was falling into a light sleep, her eyes closed her tired eyes. Her hand unwound from mine. "Mom?" Alphonse whispered. The reality hit home when she didn't reply. "No…." I cried. Why did mom have to go. I didn't understand. Sadness and fear turned to anger as I jumped off the floor. "She can't go… mom…no.." I cried I saw old Mrs Rockbell walk forward towards me. "Edward, calm down." My chest was heavy, it was hard to breathe. "Stop… I just.. stop.." I rambled confused. The other people looked at me odd. I didn't even know who they were. The whole house was full of people I didn't know. Some were neighbours the rest I didn't have a clue who they were.

There were to many people. I felt trapped. Alphonse stood up , and went to walk towards me but I just pulled away from him. I didn't look at his hurt face. I glanced over towards the bed again. She was still there. So still… I needed to get out, away from this nightmare. I ran toward the door . I opened it and made a dash down the stairs. My head felt funny , and tears blinded my eyes. I caught my foot on the last few steps and fell forward. I tumbled to the floor, grazing my knees and hurting my shoulder. I lay on the floor for a second. Almost waiting for mom to come downstairs after me, and hold me in her arms. But she didn't. I pulled myself off the floor and opened the front door. The night was cold and wet, I could feel the cold creeping under my shoes. But what surprised me more were the two people standing in the doorway. A man and a woman, dressed in military uniform, probably to talk to me and Al about registering in a few years time. I pushed past the man and ran down the lane, my knees stung . I could hear Winry and Alphonse calling after me, but I kept going…

Mustang POV

As we approached the door I could feel something was a miss. Then I looked at Riza who I could tell , could feel it to. Then as I went to knock the door, it flew open to reveal a small , blonde boy no older than seven. His face was red and puffy, like he had been crying. The shocked look on his face told me I was the least person he expected to see. But then he pushed past me and ran down the path. "HEY STOP HIM!" a elderly woman yelled from the landing but by the time I registered what was happening the child had disappeared into the darkness. Where was a kid so young going at this time of night, in this weather?

"You military dogs really are useless!" the woman shouted at me. "I'm sorry ma'am I'll go after him but first I'm looking for two young alchemists." I asked. "well one just ran past you this is the other one." she replied pushing a young boy forward. The were just kids. I was shocked , they were so young. "now go look for him, his name is Edward, Edward Elric he may be upset their mother just died." I nodded. But first I went up the bedroom , where she lay. She too was so young. I took off my hat and kneeled down by her bedside to show some respect. Then I left to go after the boy.

Ed POV

By now I was freezing cold and soaking wet. I stood up apon the train station bridge . It was the bridge that linked the two platforms together. I watched the lights along the track dance in the nights darkness.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you would be here by now,_

Mom said that dad would come back to look after us. I knew that he wouldn't. why would he? He never came home before now so why would he bother. If he really cared he would have been here by now.

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

The rain was heavy now . I felt like I was the only person alive. The only sound was the rain pelting the rock and metal of the bridge.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

I felt so alone, even when mom and Al were beside me , I just felt distant. Didn't anyone come after me? Old Mrs Rockbell, Winry? Alphonse? Anyone?

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you _

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm_

_I'm with you…._

My body was now shaking with the cold and with sadness, the sadness that my heart drowned in. I was so confused. I didn't fully understand what was happening. I didn't understand why mom had to go. I looked at my hand the hand she held before….. I balled my fist and squeezed my eyes shut as new tears developed.

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is there anybody here I know?_

_Cause nothing going right and _

_Everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone.._

Being in the house was horrible! There were so many people. They would come up to me and Al. shake our hands and say that they were sorry for the trouble, this was before she even died! I saw my family fall apart right before me and I could do nothing about it, except watch. Everything was a mess, I didn't want to be alone… mommy please don't go!

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

Now as the thunder rattled the sky I wondered if anyone was going to come for me?

Probably not. I wrapped my arms around me trying to keep warm. My knees stung and my shoulder hurt, but nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

Mustang POV

I searched for the boy everywhere! Just as I was about to go back and get some more help I saw a small shadow on the train station bridge. I sighed in relief and made my way to the bridge. As I climbed the stairs I noticed the child was only in a shirt. I winced at the thought of how cold he must have been. Poor kid.

Ed POV

I could feel someone watching me. I glanced around to see that man in the uniform. What was he doing here? I ignored him as he approached me. Then I felt something heavy and warm around my shoulders and the rest of my body. I looked down to see his big blue jacket. I automatically pulled it closer to, absorbing the warmth.

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm_

_I'm with you…._

"Edward?" he asked, I nodded. "there is something I need to discuss with you and your brother… but I'll leave it for another time." he continued. I silently thanked him, I didn't feel like talking much.

The two of us stared out onto the track under us in silence. Then he broke the silence. "I'm sorry for your loss." I only nodded again "I'm Col. Roy Mustang by the way" he added sheepishly . "Mr Mustang.. Can I ask you a question?" I asked. "Please call me Roy! And yeah sure you can." he shrugged. " Mr Roy does the pain ever… go..go away?" I asked my voice breaking again and new tears made their way down my face. Then something I wasn't expecting happened, Roy knelt down before me and pulled me into a tight, warm hug.

_Oh why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind?_

_Yeah , yeah ,yeah, yeah ye, ah!_

I didn't even know this man but he held me. I cried into his shoulder. I cried out all my fears, my sadness, my anger.. Everything. He just whispered "no it doesn't go away.. But it becomes easier to live with, it's okay, I'm here.." I didn't know why this was happening, but I felt safe in his arms. This person, this stranger… His wet hair tickled my cheek. I could feel his strong arms around me. His warm chest was so welcoming and comforting.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you _

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere_

_New,_

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm…._

Slowly I calmed down, until my crying had subsided to small whimpers, now and then. Roy pulled back, his shirt was wet but he didn't seem to mind to much. "Come on lets go back." he smiled standing up and offering me his hand. I pulled my hand through the long and baggy arm of his jacket and took his hand. His hand was so big compared to mine.

_I'm with you!_

_I'm with you…_

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are ,_

_But I'm with you…_

_I'm with you!_

We walked out of the train station, and back toward my house, back to her.

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm…_

He never let go of my hand..

_I'm with you…_

My knees hurt and I stopped walking, he stopped to. "What's wrong?" he asked. I pulled up my trousers to reveal two cut knees. Smiling down at me he picked me up into his arms and continued walking. I rested my head against his chest , I felt so warm and safe. The rain had died down now as we neared the house.

_I'm with you…_

Thanks! Please review and let me know what you think! I just realised all my stories are depressing!

Note to self: write happier stories!

Thanks!

P.s I own nothing!


End file.
